


Stare

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, domestic moment, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: A nice moment in the middle of the night.





	

“Did you get lost, darling?” Douglas jokes, finding Martin out in the kitchen, he leaning on the sink, looking out the window.

He had slightly jumped at Douglas’ tired rumble, quickly recovering as his cheeks turned pink, smiling as Douglas joined him at the sink.

“N-No,” Martin stutters, Douglas wrapping an arm around his waist as he leaned his head on the speckled shoulder, “I’ve been watching that owl.”

“Owl?” Douglas murmurs, squinting out the window into the bright night, the moon so very full, indeed, spotting a rather large barn owl.

“Yeah. It keeps staring back.”

“… You’ve been having a staring contest with an _owl_?”

“… More or less.” Martin quietly admits, Douglas catching a glimpse out of the corner of his eye at those spotted cheeks turning an even darker red.

“Any winners?” He drawls in half a yawn, nuzzling into Martin’s shoulder like a big cat.

“Berk.” Was Martin’s reply, his voice sounding loving all the same.

“Love you too, dear,” He pushes off the sink with a grunt, taking Martin’s hand into his, “Come back to bed. I can give you better things to stare at.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, Martin chuckling as the older of the two lead him back to bed.

Making it back to bed; Douglas automatically kisses Martin long and sweet, his beau sighing in content at his action, arms lazily wrapping around Douglas.

Neither of them made it past their little kissing session, their arousal never making it past a simmer.

It was just loving and so damn sweet, Douglas just loving these moments of kissing Martin lovingly and thoroughly, everywhere and anywhere, until they both dozed off with small smiles, wrapped together in one another’s arms…

**Author's Note:**

> I usually get fanfic inspiration from my fanarts, so here's another example of that. :)
> 
> I do know that Douglas' torso is too short and/or his legs too long in the first art, but I still think it came out pretty okay. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I do so hope you enjoy. ❤
> 
> If you wanna come say howdy, see some more fanarts and whatnot; I'm a-drab-lunacy at the tumblrs.
> 
> ❤


End file.
